1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to nozzles, and more particularly to delivery nozzles such as used in delivering solvents and aerosols.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for issuing solvents and aerosols. Of such devices, many are configured to direct a stream of solvents to come into contact with aerosols. Conventional designs utilize a relatively fragile capillary for delivering solvents under pressure, and a tube for delivering aerosols. The capillary and tube are traditionally pointed collinear or on a converging angle so that aerosol delivered from the tube comes into contact with solvent issued from the capillary.
Typically when a device as described above must be cleaned or serviced, the capillary is at risk of being damaged or broken. It may be possible to continue operating if only a small portion of the capillary is broken; however, cumulative breakage, or large single breakages tend to reduce the ability to deliver solvent to effectively encounter the aerosol.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved aerosol/delivery nozzles. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.